Memorias de un Padre
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Koga me desafía. Lo noto en sus ojos, en sus ademanes fríos y rebeldes. En el extraño fuego que recorre su mirada cada vez que nuestros cosmos se chocan. Es increíble como ese muchacho se parece a mí, desde la forma en la que se para, sus ademanes al hablar, su elocuencia, y esa facilidad innata que tiene para meterse en problemas...


_Memorias de un Padre_

* * *

_- ¡Cuida bien a Saori! ¡No te perdonaré si llega a ocurrirle algo malo…!_

_- El deber de todo caballero es cuidarla, no era necesario que lo dijeras…_

Mis palabras, y las de él, las de ese jovencito testarudo y valiente, que tanto me recuerda a mí en mis años de juventud, dan vueltas en mi cabeza, mientras observo el paisaje por una de las ventanas de la novena casa: la que me pertenece, la casa de Sagitario.

Koga me desafía. Lo noto en sus ojos, en sus ademanes fríos y rebeldes. En el extraño fuego que recorre su mirada cada vez que nuestros cosmos se chocan. Es increíble como ese muchacho se parece a mí, desde la forma en la que se para, sus ademanes al hablar, su elocuencia, y esa facilidad innata que tiene para meterse en problemas. Ni hablar de ese carácter volátil, tempestuoso y rebelde que es una copia del mío. Saori ríe cuando así lo menciono. Ella dice que me admira, que hace todo eso porque me respeta. Pero lo que menos veo en ese niño, que lucha precozmente por convertirse en adulto, es respeto.

Koga no sabe de obediencia, o sumisión. Así lo atestiguan la cantidad de veces en los que se ha metido en problemas desde que Saori decidió adoptarlo ¡su vida está llena de problemas! Desafía las reglas y las infringe. No sabe de acatamiento, obediencia… quizás a la única persona a quien le rinde cuentas es a Saori. Ella es como su madre, lo crió desde siempre. Y quizás él siente que aquella es _mamá _antes que Athena, la _diosa._ Y como tal es la única que logra controlarlo.

Es obvio que él la adora, la cela, la espia y la protege a su modo. Pese a que Saori sufra en silencio sus aventuras, sus batallas. ¿Tal vez sufría así por mí en alguno de esos míticos enfrentamientos de antaño? Creo que nunca lo sabré. Es imposible conocer las emociones que se albergan tras ese rostro pálido, que pese a haber llegado cerca de la treintena se mantiene hermoso y radiante. Saori es una tumba en cuanto a sus sentimientos, aunque no es difícil adivinar lo que siente por Koga. Su voz adquiere un tono dulce y maternal cada vez que se refiere a él. Lo defiende de mí, de Shaina, y de todo aquel que ose referirse a su protegido ante las numerosas quejas que el comportamiento de ese muchacho extiende sobre nosotros.

Las palabras de ese niño otra vez vuelven a dar vueltas por mi cabeza ¿Por qué? No puedo evitar preguntarme. ¿Porque la amenaza?, ¿Porque ese tono de voz distante?, ¿Porque ese gesto frío y rebelde?

¿Cuándo fue que nuestra _amistad _varió a este punto? Si él y yo éramos amigos, solíamos recorrer las ruinas del santuario en las tardes cuando pequeño, y solía dormirse en mis hombros cuando llegaba la noche, y decía entre susurros que yo era su héroe… Si él crecía a mi lado como si fuera mi…

Me detuve, allí está el error; pese a que yo consideraba a Koga como mi hijo, era evidente que ya de grande, el muchacho había hecho su elección y no quería saber nada de mí. O por lo menos eso entendía de sus ademanes bruscos, y de esa falta de cortesía al irse del templo de Athena sin despedirse.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado duro con él? Si fuera posible lo protegería, y evitaría el destino sangriento que como caballero se cierne sobre su cabeza. ¿Pero que otro destino podría esperarle considerando que se crió con Saori y conmigo, donde la batalla por la supervivencia y la libertad están a la orden del día? Quise, quisimos resguardarlo de todo eso. Pero era imposible. La sangre de caballero, de guerrero le corría por las venas tanto como a mí.

Y otra vez lo encuentro tan similar, que seguramente debe odiar todo aquello que inconscientemente lo ata a su tutor, a esa suerte de _padre _que le tocó tener. ¿Renegará de esa herencia sarcástica que los dioses decidieron otorgarle en mi honor? Porque no encuentro otra forma de entender que tengamos tantas similitudes y no haya parentesco sanguíneo entre nosotros.

¡Demonios, tuve ganas de azotarlo cuando me recordó mis obligaciones! Y sabe Dios que si Saori no hubiera estado allí presente, en la majestuosidad de su templo, que yo le hubiera borrado con sendas bofetadas esa actitud altanera que tiene. Pero por respeto a ella, a su _madre_, que guardé silencio y aplomo. Aunque por dentro me sentía explotar.

El abismo entre ese muchacho y yo finalmente se había agrandado años luz.

Aunque otra idea se enciende en alguna parte de mi cabeza. ¿Quizás Koga sospeche la verdad? Aquella _otra_ verdad que está oculta en alguna remota parte de mi cuerpo, y que con tanto tiempo logré apaciguar…Tal vez me odie por intentar robar el cariño puro de su _madre_. ¡Como si eso pudiera ser cierto! Reniego de esa idea; para empezar Koga jamás sospecharía lo que siento por Saori, y ella jamás… Jamás -aunque me cueste aceptarlo- sería capaz de retribuir a la tibia emoción que me despierta.

Ese es uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo.

Sacudo la cabeza ante el tren de pensamientos ridículos que recorren mi mente. Reniego soltando un suspiro, tengo que dejar de soñar despierto.

- Koga…- murmuro, porque de veras este distanciamiento extraño me duele, y me pesa como si estuviera perdiendo algo importante.

Es ahí cuando siento como por arte de magia el peso suave y familiar de una mano sobre mi hombro. Ni necesito volverme para saber quien es. El perfume suave a lilas que flota en el ambiente habla por si solo.

- No te preocupes Seiya- me sonríe con calma sin quitar la mano de allí. La proximidad entre nosotros va más allá de las reglas santas del santuario, y me inquieta. Es evidente.

- Saori, es que yo…- trato de decir, de explicar.

Pero ella vuelve a sonreír y parece que todo se ilumina alejando las preocupaciones de mi cabeza. Sus ojos azules se conectan con los míos, y otra vez me pierdo, y el resto del mundo desaparece en una nebulosa que nada tiene que ver con nosotros.

- Koga te respeta muchísimo ¿lo sabes cierto?

- Él me odia- afirmo dando un paso hacia atrás avergonzado de que ella pudiera leerme como un libro. Siempre ha tenido ese poder sobre mí, es algo difícil de explicar cuanto Saori puede entenderme, y yo ni siquiera puedo descifrar ni una de sus emociones sin perder en el intento.

- No te odia -se ríe otra vez meneando la cabeza para si -Te admira, te adora ¿Cómo no te das cuenta?

- Menuda forma tiene de demostrarlo- digo refunfuñando y eso amplió más la sonrisa femenina desatando una suave risa que inundó todo el salón.

- ¿Por qué eres tan ciego a los sentimientos de los demás…?- pregunta en un susurro, y por un momento siento que esa acotación no se refiere solo a esa suerte de retoño que ambos _tenemos _en común sino a algo mucho más profundo. Sacude la cabeza como negando para si y prosigue:

- Le cuesta expresarse tanto como a ti. ¿No recuerdas que tú eras igual a su edad? Desafiabas a cualquier adulto que se te pusiera en medio- seguía diciendo ya más relajada, pero siempre con la hermosa sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

- Detesto que haya copiado todas esas cosas de mí…

- ¿Y como no iba a hacerlo? Eres su padre- Saori se acerca con ese andar majestuoso que ni los años lograron borrar, y se detiene a mi lado. El paisaje que antes observaba por la ventana distrae ahora su atención; las ruinas de otros templos, el resto de las casas, moradas de otros guardianes dorados como yo, se recortan bajo el cielo del atardecer.

Padre. La palabra mágica de la cual he renegado inconscientemente por catorce años vuelve a mi memoria con más fuerza que antes. Padre. _Padre._

Y tal vez Saori tenga razón, y esa forma de desafiarme se debe a que _maravillosamente _ha sacado mi carácter, y esa forma ridícula de hacerle frente a los peligros. Que quizás estoy buscándole la quinta pata al gato, y no hay nada oculto en esa curiosa advertencia que me hizo antes de salir a cumplir con las obligaciones que Saori, Athena le ha mandado respecto a Palhas la nueva enemiga.

- No te preocupes- vuelve a decirme e instintivamente apoya una mano en mi mejilla, su voz se vuelve un susurro suave y adivino más que oigo lo que dice a continuación -Eres un excelente padre…

Y asiento. De momento no puedo hacer otra cosa. Ella borra con su presencia todo malestar. Sin embargo una débil sombra de duda queda flotando en alguna parte de mi conciencia, pero la aíslo para que Saori no se de cuenta, y cerrando los ojos por un segundo me dedico a disfrutar de esa caricia robada que tanta paz me trae.

- No te preocupes.

Me dice y esta vez intento hacerle caso.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Nota:_

_Algo cortito que se me ocurrió tras mirar el capitulo cincuenta y tres de Saint Seiya Omega. La verdad no veo mucha esa serie, solo los capitulos donde salen Seiya y Saori obviamente, pero esa escena tan 'familiar' me dejó pensando tanto que se me ocurrió esto._

_Sé que algunos se preguntan porque lo hago todo tan difícil entre Seiya y Saori y la verdad es que… ¡me sale así! Trato de darle algún giro mas…liviano pero siento que entre ellos de momento todo es imposible… u_u ¡Perdón!  
_

_En fin, creo que será la primera y la última vez que meto a Koga ocasionalmente en un fic, la verdad el niñato no me cae para nada bien xDDDD_

_Gracias por los reviews a 'Quince Días' prometo la actualizacion a fines de Abril._

_Gracias por leerme, comentarios se agradecen :D_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
